Pat Fraley
Patrick Howard "Pat" Fraley (born February 18, 1949) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Casey Jones and Krang in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1985) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1994) - Batmite (ep84), Jest (ep4) *Biker Mice from Mars (1993) - Additional Voices *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) - Additional Voices *Bobby's World (1990-1998) - Additional Voices *BraveStarr (1987) - Additional Voices *Casper (1996-1997) - Additional Voices *Centurions (1986) - Max Ray *Cow and Chicken (????) - Additional Voices *Denver, the Last Dinosaur (1988) - Denver the Last Dinosaur *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Bucky Buzzsaw, Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992-1993) - Wally *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Wildcat *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992) - Young Octopus (ep3) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Max (1989) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1983-1986) - Additional Voices *Galaxy High School (1986) - Additional Voices *Galtar and the Golden Lance (1985) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles (1994-1995) - Brendan (ep3), Jogger (ep4) *Ghostbusters (1986) - Additional Voices *Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear Show (1988) - Additional Voices *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Additional Voices *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Hercules *Lazer Tag Academy (1986) - Additional Voices *Men in Black: The Series (1997-2000) - Additional Voices *Mr. Bogus (1991) - Additional Voices *New Kids on the Block (1990) - Additional Voices *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (2001) - Blackhead (ep31), Dad Jr.'s Friend (ep31) *Ozzy & Drix (2002-2003) - Brain Advisor, Nerve Cell General (ep16), Pneumoniac, The Dark Horror (ep13) *Potato Head Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *Potsworth & Co. (1990) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1986) - Additional Voices *Problem Child (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Punky Brewster (1985-1986) - Additional Voices *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs (1987) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) - Additional Voices *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (2011) - Additional Voices *SpaceCats (1991) - Additional Voices *Super Friends (1981) - Additional Voices *Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show (1984) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987-1996) - Baxter Stockman, Burne Thompson, Casey Jones, Krang, Barney Stockman (ep80) *The Addams Family (1992-1993) - Cousin Itt *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The Further Adventures of SuperTed (1989) - Additional Voices *The GLO Friends (1986) - Additional Voices *The Gary Coleman Show (1982) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Clortho (ep16), Dr. Fear (ep16), Sock Boy (ep16) *The Incredible Hulk (1982) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Gombo (ep29) *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1991) - Additional Voices *The Littles (1984-1985) - Additional Voices *The Mask: Animated Series (1996) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997-1998) - Don Alejandro de la Vega *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1984-1989) - Additional Voices *The Super Hero Squad Show (2011) - Beta Ray Bill (ep41) *The Tick (1994-1996) - Australopithicene (ep35), Carpeted Man, Eastern Bloc (ep33), Mayor Blank, Mitch (ep32), Robot Cowboy (ep33), The Crease (ep16) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *The Wizard of Oz (1990) - Additional Voices *Timon & Pumbaa (1995) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) - Pat Fraley (ep6), Travel Agent (ep27) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990-1993) - Additional Voices *Turbo-Teen (1984) - Additional Voices *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2005) - Uncle Karl (ep29) *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Widget (1990-1992) - Additional Voices *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *Wing Commander Academy (1996) - Additional Voices *Yo Yogi! (1991) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) - Donkey, Additional Voices *Here Comes Peter Cottontail the Movie (2005) - Chipmunk, Hawk, ADR Loop Group *Lazer Tag Academy The Movie (1989) - Additional Voices *Nine Dog Christmas (2004) - Santa Claus, Number 2 Elf, Additional Voices 'Movies' *BraveStarr: The Movie (1988) - Additional Voices *Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Delivery Gnome, Sid *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Puss in Boots (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Ant Bully (2006) - Ant Council#1 *The Boxtrolls (2014) - Fragile, Sweets *The Lego Movie (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Elysium (2003) - Gramps, Oz *The Snow Queen 2 (2014) - Rahat 'Shorts' *Robotix (1985) - Additional Voices *What A Cartoon! (1995) - Mad Bomber (ep12) 'TV Mini-Series' *Bigfoot and the Muscle Machines (1985) - Additional Voices *Vytor: The Starfire Champion (1989) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Blondie & Dagwood: Second Wedding Workout (1989) - Daisy Bumstead *Bubsy (1993) - Additional Voices *Casper's Scare School (2006) - Narrator, Scare Center Host 1, Werewolf, Wolfie *Defenders of Dynatron City (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin: Plunder & Lightning (1990) - Wildcat *My Life as a Teenage Robot Christmas Special: A Robot for all Seasons (2004) - Captain, Santa, Skeeves *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) - Additional Voices *Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) - Guard *Shadow Strikers (1990) - Additional Voices *The GLO Friends Save Christmas (1985) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men (1989) - Pyro/St. John Allerdyce *Yogi's Great Escape (1987) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Princess Mononoke (1999) - Additional Voices *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Weapon Salesman Video Games 'Video Games' *Armed and Dangerous (2003) - Q', Captain 1, Indian Peasant, Russian Captain *Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney's 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story (1996) - Buzz Lightyear *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Search for the Journal (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Trial by Fire (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Hades Challenge (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Haunted Mansion (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Toy Story (1995) - Buzz Lightyear *Disney Learning Ages 4-6: Mickey Mouse Kindergarten (2000) - Cool Jazz Cat, DJ, Newyorker Guest #2, Squad Leader *Disney Learning Ages 6-8: Buzz Lightyear 2nd Grade (2000) - Buzz Lightyear *Disney Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins: Awakening (2010) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors (2008) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends (2015) - Additional Voices *Dungeon Siege III (2011) - Meister Sigismund Wulf *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - George, Stan *Evil Dead: A Fistful om Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Additional Voices *Gladius (2003) - Additional Voices *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Civilian *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey: Adventure Book (1999) - Jawa, Snout Alien, Spacesuit Alien *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Dak Vesser, Gelrood, Republic Diplomat *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike (2003) - Commander 1, Commando, Jabba Guard, Officer 1, Owen Lars, Rebel Trooper *Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) - Additional Voices *The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft (2008) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 2 Activity Center (1999) - Buzz Lightyear *Toy Story Activity Center (1996) - Buzz Lightyear *Toy Story Racer (2001) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitants *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Gordon Gourmet, Working Man Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (156) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (9) *Years active on this wiki: 1979-2015. Category:American Voice Actors